The Author
by hanury
Summary: Bang Yongguk adalah seorang novelist yang sebagian besar bukunya adalah erotic novel, disisi lain juga seorang guru Bahasa Inggris di sekolah khusus anak laki-laki. BangHim.


**The Author**

**Main Cast : Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan.**

**Rate : M**

**Summary : ** Bang Yongguk adalah seorang novelist yang sebagian besar bukunya adalah erotic novel, disisi lain juga seorang guru Bahasa Inggris di sekolah khusus anak laki-laki.

_Sex._

Semakin banyak orang memikirkan itu akhir-akhir ini. Cara yang berbeda dalam melakukannya, teknik, posisi, tempat, bahkan fantasi paling gila sekalipun.

Mereka hanya berpikir dan berfantasi, tapi bagaimana jika orang-orang itu mencoba menuliskan fantasinya? _Well,_ itu akan menjadi masalah.

Ambil saja contoh dari novel _Lolita_ karangan _Vladimir Nobokov_. Buku itu bercerita tentang pria usia tigapuluhan yang mencoba menggoda gadis berusia 12 tahun, jauh dibawahnya. Dengan kata lain, pedhopillia. Dulu buku itu menjadi sangat controversial dan dikecam banyak orang. Alsannya buku ini cenderung mendorong orang-orang yang lebih tua untuk mendakati anak-anak yang usianya jauh dibawah mereka. Tapi, saat ini, sebagian besar dari mereka (pedhopilia) tidak pernah membaca bahkan tidak pernah mendengar tentang buku itu. Mereka hanya orang-orang gila yang tertarik dengan anak kecil, jadi bukan salah bukunya. Aku sendiri tidak punya hak untuk mengkritik sang author. Alsannya? Karena aku berada dalam pekerjaan yang sama dengannya.

Namaku Bang Yongguk, seorang guru sekaligus _novelist_. Dan disinilah aku memikirkan tentang hal-hal ini, mencari inspirasi untuk ditulis. Sebagian besar yang kutulis adalah _erotic novel _ dan menerbitkannya di Amerika dan UK, sesekali Russia. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan diri sendiri dengan menerbitkannya di Negara-negara Asia. Orang-orang disana terlalu _close-minded_ dan hanya kan menyusahkanku.

Disisi lain, aku seorang guru bahasa Inggris untuk murid kelas dua di sekolah khusus laki-laki. Untuk, ya kau tahulah, membuat diriku tetap sibuk jika tidak sedang menulis dan mencari inspirasi untuk novel _non-erotic_ ku. Ini hari pertama sekolah setelah liburan musim panas, ini juga hari pertama untukku mengajar di kelas yang baru. Jujur saja menjadi guru ternyata jauh lebih merepotkan dan melelahkan dari yang kukira. Novel yang kukerjakan saat ini adalah tentang seorang pria yang mencoba menggoda remaja laki-laki, ada sedikit unsur '_pet and master'_ didalamnya. Tapi saat ini aku masih terjebak di novel yang sama, untuk beberapa alasan aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk ditulis, tidak ada bayangan, tidak ada inspirasi. Satu lagi, meskipun novelku mengandung unsur pedhopile, bukan berarti aku salah satunya. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjalani suatu hubungan saat ini.

.

.

Aku sampai di sekolah pada jam seperti biasa -kesiangan- aku menyapa guru-guru lain dengan senyuman sopan. Murid-murid sudah berkumpul dikelas dan berisik seperti biasa. Mereka melemparkan kertas kesegala arah dan membicarakan liburan musim panas mereka, pesta, sex, dan beberapa yang hanya diam di rumah, semuanya mebicarakan hal yang sama. Semua kecuali satu. Seorang murid berambut _dirty blond_ yang duduk dengan tenang di bagian belakang kelas sambil membaca buku.

Meskipun aku sudah berada di depan dengan tampang masam anak-anak ini tetap saja tidak menghentikan kegiatan brutal mereka. Aku memutuskan untuk memukulkan buku pelajaran dihadapanku ke meja beberapa kali dengan keras. Baru mereka berhenti bermain-main. Beberapa bahkan langsung berlari ke bangkunya dan duduk dengan tampang serius.

"Selamat datang di hari pertama kalian sebagai murid tahun kedua, English Class. Perkenalkan namaku Bang Yongguk. Kalian hanya akan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Mr. Bang' atau 'Sir' dan jika ingin bicara sebaiknya kalian gunakan bahasa Inggris . Mengerti? "

Semuanya hanya diam dan hanya sedikit yang mengangguk.

"Apa aku tidak bicara dengan bahasa kalian? Jawab saat aku bertanya, kalian mengerti?"

"Yes, sir!" semuanya menjawab dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, kita absen sekarang."

"Lee Taemin?"

"Present."

"Kim Taehyun?"

"Good morning sir."

"Good morning Taehyun. Kim Himchan?."

"…"

"Kim Himchan?" aku memanggil nama itu untuk yang kedua kalinya tapi tetap tidak mendapat jawaban. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke seluruh kelas, semua murid melihat kearah laki-laki berambut blonde yang duduk di belakang kelas. Anak nakal, hari pertama dia sudah berani mengacuhkan gurunya. Aku berjalan mendekati meja si Kim Himchan ini, ku ketukkan jari-jariku ke mejanya beberapa kali sampai ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan kaget,ekspresi yang bagus. Aku menengadahkan tangan, memberi isyarat untuk memberikan bukunya padaku. Tatapan kaget berubah menjadi menyesal dan dengan dengan patuh memberikan buku itu padaku.

"I'm sorry, sir…"

"Meet me after class."

"Alright.."

Aku berjalan kembali ke meja guru.

"Jangan sampai aku memergoki kalian tidak memperhatikan. Aku tidak peduli jika kalian membaca, jika kalian tidak melihat kedepan atau mencatat pelajaran kalian akan dapat masalah. Jadi, perhatikan. "

"Yes, sir!"

Aku menghela nafas berat kemudian mengambil salah satu buku dan memulai pelajaran.

"Turn to page 13."

Kuputuskan untuk melihat apa buku yang tadi Himchan baca saat murid-murid sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka. Kubalikkan buku itu untuk melihat apa judul yang tertulis disana, ini membuatku sedikit terkejut dan merasa lucu melihat judul dan pengarang buku itu. _Lolita by_ _Vladimir Nobokov. _Apa yang dia lakukan membaca buku seperti itu di sekolah?

Ini benar-benar mengejutkan, baiklah hanya mengejutkan tidak benar-benar. Dilihat dari penampilannya Himchan terlihat sangat _innocent and angelic_. Tapi sekali lagi, kau tidak bisa menilai buku hanya dari sampulnya.

Bel akhir pelajaran berbunyi. Aku melihat anak-anak ini menguap dan bahu mereka yang tadinya tegang langsung menjadi santai. Sepertinya kehadiranku punya pengaruh yang besar bagi anak-anak ini. Satu persatu dari mereka mengucap salam dan pergi meninggalkan kelas kucuali satu orang. Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya, menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Apa ini?" Aku menghempaskan buku itu di meja. Kemudian mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku dengan tidak sabar saat Himchan tak kunjung menjawab.

"Buku.." Himchan berbisik.

"Aku tahu, aku bisa melihatnya. Pertanyaanku, buku jenis apa ini?" masih mengetukkan jari di meja aku menungu Himchan membuka suaranya.

"Romance novel?"

"Himchan, dengar selain guru aku juga seorang novelist, aku tahu novel jenis apa ini. Sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau membaca ini di sekolah." nada suaraku sedikit meninggi.

"Apa yang salah dengan ini?"

Jujur saja, aku juga membaca buku yang sama saat seusianya, jadi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Himchan. Tapi sekali lagi, aku ingat aku masih seorang guru, jadi tugas yang sesekali harus membuatku menjadi orang munafik.

"Himchan, apa kau mengerti buku apa ini?"

Himchan terdiam kemudian ragu untuk sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Uhm.. tidak terlalu"

"Lalu kenapa kau membacanya?"

"Aku merasa itu cukup menarik dan entahlah, aku belum taerlalu jauh membacanya."

"Jadi kau sama sekali tidak tahu tentang apa buku ini?"

Himchan menggeleng, aku terdiam untuk sesaat kemudian menghela nafas.

"Dengar, kau seharusnya tidak membaca ini di sekolah bahkan sebetulnya kau tidak boleh membaca ini. Kau beruntung mendapatkan buku ini dari perpustakaan, aku tidak akan menghukummu. Kau boleh pergi."

Aku menyerahkan kembali buku itu, Himchan menatapku bingung untuk sesaat kemudian mengambil buku itu. Aku kemudian diam. Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan Himchan membungkuk sopan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas. Aku mengemasi barang-barangku, lega akhirnya jam sekolah berakhir. Sialnya, saat memberi salam pada yang lain seorang wali kelas menghampiriku. Ada seorang murid kelas 2 yang membutuhkan tutor untuk belajar, dan Bang Yongguk -aku- sebagai satu-satunya guru yang jam kerjanya paling longgar _diwajibkan_ menjadi tutor murid itu.

"_Sial." _ Itu menjadi umpatan pertamaku hari ini.

Tbc…

a/n : jadi gini, baru seminggu masuk langsung sarapan tugas. Kalo udah gini jadinya setres, kalo setres hormon naik bawaannya pengen bikin nc mulu jadi yaaaaa… /dihajar. So, give me your comment.


End file.
